Keeping Marie - a Narry Storan sandwich Larry Stylinson
by Shebbzy
Summary: Marie and Harry have been going strong for 3 years when suddenly everything comes to a breaking point. Harry's band mate, Niall has fallen head over heels in love with Marie and knows that she feels it too. What will become of the praised Marry ship?
1. Remember When

"That's beautiful," A fan gushed at her in heavily accented English.

Marie's hand flew to her throat. "Thank you, dear." She fingered the necklace her best friend had gotten her.

"Harry must really understand Greek mythology…" A different girl, shorter than the first, commented.

"Oh, no. This isn't from Haz." She sat at the small round table at a Starbucks, surrounded by teen girls. Her mind spun back.

Last year for Marie's birthday Harry had flown her out to spend the week they had in Greece. On the day she turned 20, though, he'd had an

interview with Louis.

_"C'mon Marebear, don't be such a downer! You're 20 now, don't be boring. Let's go." Niall pulled Marie up from the couch in their multi-roomed _

_suite._

_"Where to?" She grumbled, not happy to be lugged around by an enthusiastic leprechaun._

_The blonde smiled triumphantly and pulled her outside in her pajamas. "Shopping for your birthday present. I know exactly where to go, too." _

_Niall told the driver something, speaking quietly in a different language. The cabbie smiled, nodding, and glanced in the rearview mirror at _

_Marie._

_"Ny?" She leaned forward, too, trying to hear what they were whispering. After several minutes the car pulled up outside of an old Grecian _

_market._

_Niall thanked the cabbie in the same language and led Marie into the tight, alleyway market. He didn't let go of her hand which would've _

_bothered her if she hadn't needed the anchor. The brown girl wasn't sure why she needed him so much… But when she was with him she felt _

_warmer, whole._

_For some reason Harry didn't have the same effect on Marie. Niall knew it and she knew he knew it. "Ny, do you see that?" She shook off the _

_thoughts that would only cause her trouble, pointing._

_"Yeah, do you want it?" The blonde freed the necklace, knowing the one she wanted from the hundred or so hanging in the booth._

_"Yes, so bad." Marie lifted her hair, turning so he could tie the silver chain. Niall's fingers lingered at her neck and she shivered. "Thank you," _

_He smiled and paid the old woman for the Grecian design jewelry._

_"You're welcome, Mare-bear." The blonde laced their fingers again and pulled her through the thickening crowd._

_"Ny-bear someone will see us," Marie hissed as they slipped into a dark doorway and Niall laughed, continuing down the dimly lit hall._

_"Room 27, that's us." He unlocked the door, his hand over his princess's eyes. The Irish boy let her see once they were inside. He smiled huge, _

_watching her reaction. He shut the door behind them as she moved further into the room._

_"Niall this is beautiful," Marie smiled so wide her bottom lip pulled, almost splitting. She tackled her best friend in an enthusiastic hug, arms _

_around his neck and her legs up in the air._

_"You like it?" The walls were painted as Mt Olympus, temples nestled into clouds. Niall knew Marie's love for Greek mythology better than _

_anyone. He was content with the tiny girl in his arms and he spun her in a circle._

_"Ny, I love you." She laughed against his neck, tightening her arms so she wouldn't fall._

_"You know how I feel," Niall replied and immediately regretted it. His princess slowly let go, once her feet touched the floor she started walking _

_away from him._

_"Niall." She protested when he followed her to the couch and sat down. "Thank you for this, but I think we should go back now." Marie hated _

_that she was uncomfortable; it meant that the feelings were real. She didn't want to fall for Niall._

_"No. We're here so I can talk and you can listen where we won't be interrupted." The blonde took a deep breath before he began. "I love you, _

_Marie."_

_"Niall," She tried, but he wasn't having it._

_"No. I love you and I know there's something here. You can hide it from him but not me, Marie. I know you too well for you to play me. I have _

_envied, too long, the way you look at Harry. So I would obviously notice when you started looking at me like that." Niall shook his head slowly. _

_"Don't tell me you don't love me."_

_It was a challenge and Marie knew it. She stayed quiet, staring at her best friend._

_"You are the most beautiful, talented, funny, and just plain amazing person…" The blonde's voice broke on amazing and he sucked in a breath, _

_taking his princess's hand. "I've wanted you since the beginning, Marie. I've loved you since… it feels like forever. I wouldn't trade any of this _

_for the world; I want you to know that. But Marie… you're my life. I honestly can't go a day, an hour without thinking of you. Everything _

_reminds me of you." His eyes were swimming._

_Marie raised her hand, damning herself as she let it fold to his cheek, catching the tear there. Niall met her eyes and covered her hand with his _

_while he stared lovingly into them. She couldn't bring herself to pull her hand away, to hurt him._

_"I-I can't do this Marie." He broke._

_Niall's princess wrapped her arms around his shaking form. "I'm so sorry," she tried and stopped when he shook his head._

_After a while the blonde was able to lift his head, eyes finally dry. He found, though, that Marie was biting her lip to bleeding to keep the sob _

_in. Tears were streaming down her face, staining her cheeks and rolling down her neck._

_"Mare- Marie. Please, no. Don't cry."_

_"No. I'm hurting you and I hate it." When she spoke her body shook, rattling with the sobs punching up from her chest._

_Niall pulled her back into a tight hug, cradling her face and holding fast when she tried to tug free. "Let me deal with it. I'd rather this than to _

_lose you." Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head. "Okay?" The blonde tilted her head back until their lips could meet._

_Marie's body rioted against her. She tried to stop the kiss, she really did. But her mind played love song lyrics like when she kissed Harry. 'I'll _

_be there for you, these five words I swear to you. When you breathe I want to be the air for you. I live and I die for you, steal the sun from _

_the sky for you.' "Ny," Her mind was telling her go and her heart was saying the same thing._

_Niall pulled back just enough to smile against her lips before pressing another soft kiss. "I love you, Maz."_

_Marie sucked in a ragged breath and hiccupped._

_"You being with Harry? That won't stop me. You're my princess and I'm not willing to give you up."_


	2. Not Meant for This

Harry's hand on her shoulder pulled her out of the memory. "C'mon Weezy," He smiled, sliding his hand down her arm to lace their fingers.

He led Marie back to the hotel, a constant smile on his face. They'd just celebrated their 3 year anniversary and nothing could bring him down.

The curly boy should have expected the irritable look on Niall's face but it shocked him. The rest of the boys were happy for him… well, except

for Louis. Then he realized the look wasn't even pointed towards him. The guilty look that marred Marie's excitement from earlier tipped him

off.

"What's your problem, mate?" Harry finally gave in and asked when it was just the three of them. Marie glanced at the blonde before staring

down at her hands again.

"Nothing, Harry. If Marie isn't telling you what's up, then neither am I." Niall replied, sending his band mate's girlfriend a meaningful look.

"Ny, that's not fair." Marie protested at the same time that Harry asked her what she wasn't telling him.

"We spent the night together." Niall answered. He didn't react outwardly to Marie's flinch.

"That's not how it happened. And how is it even right for you to say that? Niall, you said you were fine with this. Why are you trying to punish

me for choosing Harry? Taking advantage of me in a moment of vulnerability a year ago when Haz and I were rocky…" Marie's breath came out

in a rant and Harry watched her. He wasn't angry with his girlfriend, seeing her rip at his band mate made him actually feel bad for the other

boy. "Why, Niall? If you love me, why?" She shook her head. Both boys could hear the tears in her voice.

"That was a dick move, mate." Harry said angrily when the door slammed shut. Marie had run out of the room, eyes streaming. "I'm not mad

that you spent the night with her. I know why you did." Niall cocked a brow. "I'm not saying that you'd get another pass if you did it a second

time." Haz warned, voice hard, before continuing. "I'm mad because that girl is my world and nothing means more to me than her and you just

made her cry."

The blonde nodded once before getting up and following his princess out.


	3. I Need You

"Marie?" Niall called into her room.

"Niall, go away." Marie's voice came from the bed, muffled by her pillow.

"I'm not going." The blonde shut and locked the door behind him before moving to sit beside her. "I'm hurt, okay? I'm sorry for doing that… but

if you would have stayed you'd have seen that Harry isn't mad. At either of us."

"Niall. Honestly, just leave. I don't want you here." Marie curled into a smaller ball when he laid his hand on her back.

"Look Mazzi, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. Well… no. I know why I did it."

"I know why you did, too." She tried to shrug his hand off but he wasn't letting go. "I even understand the feeling. I'm allowed to be pissed,

though. Okay? So go."

Niall slid his hand up to her shoulder and tugged, making her turn onto her back. She covered her face with both hands, grumbling

unintelligibly. "Marie."

Marie dropped her hands to her stomach. "What?"

"Don't take away the only person that means anything to me anymore." The blonde's eyes were red rimmed, a sign he was fighting tears. "I

need you. Please don't leave me because I'm stupid and selfish."

Niall's princess watched his eyes, face softening from a scowl. "You're so dumb sometimes, Ny." She sat up and pulled him into a hug, pushing

her anger away. "I could never _not_ be your friend." Marie was being a hypocrite, getting mad at him. What had she gone through with Kieren?

She knew how much it hurt… how much it broke a person to love the way she did.

"I love you…" Niall whispered into her hair against her neck. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Listen, I'm- I just don't know how to be on the receiving end… But I know you love me. As much as I hate to admit it because

I know it'll hurt you; I love you, too. But we both know I won't leave Harry." Marie smoothed his hair, not really caring that he was in her bed.

It wasn't new for them. Niall was always in her room at the hotels and at her flat talking about any and everything.

The boys didn't find it weird either. They were used to the friendship the blonde and Latina had. Of course that was before Harry had found

out about the kiss…

Marie sat back, grimacing a little when the Irish boy started to lean forward with her. "Sorry, Maz."

"It's okay, love. Don't worry about it, 'kay?" She smiled tentatively and tried to put a lock on her anger.

Niall laced their fingers, not letting her pull away when she tried. "Na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na-na if I was your boyfriend…" He mumbled under

his breath, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Ny," Marie chastised, trying again to free her hand. "Such an old song, really?" She smiled, teasing. The Latina wasn't going to be cruel so

she'd have to deal with it. People would call her soft for it but she didn't care. It was her life, her boys, her heart.

"Yeah, you're right…" Niall grinned, happy that she was allowing as much as she was.

"I thought you said he wasn't mad at you?" Marie knew him too well, Ny realized, for him to try and hide anything.

"He said he wasn't, but I'd be angry if he kissed you… So I don't believe him." The blonde sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth, a habit

he'd picked up from his princess. He chewed nervously, not noticing the way she watched his mouth until she reached up.

"Don't do that." Marie pressed her finger gently against his lip, pulling down a little.

"Why not?" He asked, enjoying the way she blushed. "Do you have some sort of problem with it?"

"No." She dropped her hand quickly and her eyes followed the path it took down to her lap. Niall coaxed her chin up.

"I'm not asking you for much, Marie. Just to give me what I think you know I need." The Irish boy pleaded voice low and rugged. "Don't tell?"

His voice dropped to almost inaudible as he leaned in to kiss her.


	4. A Night to Remember

Marie started, tensing up a fraction of a second before his mouth covered hers. She couldn't tell him no… She should, but she couldn't. She

knew all too well what he meant. Tentatively, she let her free hand crawl up his chest to his shoulder and to the back of his neck.

Niall shivered, smiling against her lips. He couldn't believe she was kissing him back. The blonde was sure that his princess was going to pull

back but she didn't. The first minute he kept waiting for it, but it never happened so he relaxed to enjoy her in his arms. The brunette's content

sigh did strange things to his chest. A tightening suspiciously close to his heart that melted into a warm yearning that curled low in his

stomach.

In her head lyrics erupted, continuing in an endless sequence, song after song after song. They got louder, drowning out all rational parts of

her mind when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Marie's heart pounded fast, uneven beats and she sighed,

pressing closer. "Ny,"

Niall broke the kiss, letting his head fall back against the headboard so he could breathe. He groaned when his princess's lips scorched down

his throat. "Maz-" He sucked in a shocked breath, feeling the nick of her teeth on his collarbone. She rolled up on her knees beside him, both

hands on his shoulders. Ny's mind spiraled back, dizzily, to Greece and the kiss they'd shared there. He'd thought that had gotten heated, it

was nothing compared to this, though.

Marie was past conventions, past remembering her boyfriend of three years right down the hall. She realized one kiss too late that she never

should have let him kiss her. Maz didn't know that the way she felt last year had survived the trials… But now she knew those feelings had

grown; they'd just been hidden inside this kiss. Deeper than any kiss with Harry had ever been; it demanded everything. No, there was no

going back from this. She knew something bad would happen if she didn't stop, but she couldn't.

Niall knew she'd regret anything that happened past this point and what was already going. "Harry?" He asked, trying to distract her. He

wanted so badly to swallow his words when his princess got comfortable on his lap, knees snuggled in the blankets, tight against his hips.

"I…" Marie stuttered, breathless. The blonde's half-lidded eyes rolled back a little at the sound of her voice.

He slid his hands down to her waist and let his thumbs slip under the hem of her shirt. Niall growled low when he felt her hands on his,

thinking she was going to move them away. His princess guided his hands up further under her shirt, smiling just barely and biting her lip while

she did. Her skin was flushed with heat that drove him mad. Ny was pushing her shirt up before he even made the conscious decision to.

Of course that was when his phone rang.

Marie pouted, too caught up to really care that this whole thing was new for him. She kissed up to his jawline while he texted behind her back.

When the blonde placed his phone on the night stand beside the bed and returned his hands to their original position Maz almost purred.

"No one will bother us. They know we're making up from our…" Niall arched up, sucking in a hard breath when his princess's nails scratched

teasingly down his back. "Fight,"

"Mm,"

"You're sure?" He asked when his shirt was in Marie's hands. She didn't answer, just kissed a little ways down his chest. "I'm not a…" Niall

shivered under her touch. "But you…" He slipped her shirt over her head. "so new."

Maz shifted, gasping quietly when he groaned. She rolled her hips experimentally, closing her eyes. Niall whispered broken phrases,

punctuated by his quiet moans.

After ten minutes of slow teasing the Irish boy couldn't handle anymore and pushed Marie off his lap, onto her back. Her wide eyes held his,

smiling innocently. "This is entirely on you," he huffed. "So any complaints, just remember that you teased me to pieces."


	5. Letting Love Go

The sun slit through the blinds, burning Marie's eyelids bright red. She stretched before opening her eyes and when her wandering limbs encountered another

body she jumped. She woke up all the way and remembered her night in bed with her best friend.

"Hey, Mazzi." Niall greeted sweetly in his deep, sleepy voice. He slid an arm over her middle and pulled her into a hug. The blonde trailed fire from her shoulder,

up her neck until he could kiss her. He smiled when she relaxed again, stretching out under him as he angled up to deepen the kiss.

"What time is it?" Marie wondered. Niall had sat up, reaching down to grab has pants off the floor. He reached across her, leaning in to kiss her cheek softly,

and grabbed his phone.

"It's almost nine,"

Marie rolled out of bed, pulling the blanket with her and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She slid into her NYC print jeans and pulled a billowy white

blouse over her tank top. "Ny, what time are we leaving?" She asked as she loosely twisted her hair into a curly knot on the top of her head.

"Ten. Are you almost done in there, Maz?" Niall opened the door in time to see his princess pucker her lips at the mirror, posing. He'd seen her do it a couple

times before and had always wondered. "Why do you do that?"

"Hm? Oh. I just… it's a habit." Marie bit her lip, embarrassed to be caught by someone who wasn't used to it. For some reason it wasn't weird to her that the

boy she'd just _been with _was standing in the doorway. The morning after her first time with Harry had been nothing but awkward. There was a decidedly

notable difference between the two mornings that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Niall smiled with his heart in his eyes. There was nothing that could bring him down from the high he was riding. It rather shocked him that he wasn't feeling

smug about last night. All he felt was warm and elated. His heart was swollen in his chest, beating against his ribs almost painfully. It beat to the soft cadence

of her name. _Ma-rie Ma-rie Ma-rie. _

Marie smiled back, chewing a bit of her lip self-consciously. "What?" She met his gaze and her heart thumped. There was the difference. With Harry it'd been

awkward because at first neither of them could look at each other, then when they could his eyes were hungry. Niall's were full of love and hope and… and…

The Irish boy pulled his princess towards him and kissed her forehead softly. He called her beautiful in every language he knew, kissing his way to her lips while

he did. Once his mouth finally covered hers, Niall wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

A knock on the door made them spring apart. Both expected the other to look guilty, neither of them was though, to the surprise of each. Niall very quietly

made his way back to Marie's bed and climbed in silently. He curled on his side, feigning sleep while she moved to the door and let Harry in.

"Hey," She greeted quietly, smiling. Her eyes flicked over her shoulder to make sure the blonde looked like he was sleeping. Harry followed her gaze and pulled

a face like; _oops._

They went out into the hall and he ran a gentle thumb over his girlfriend's lips. "You two okay, now?" He asked, watching her eyes carefully.

"Yeah, we're… we're okay." Marie confirmed and the ocean of guilt she'd built up over the night slammed into her. "I'm so sorry." The tears in her eyes and

choking up her throat made Harry pull her into a secure hug. Niall was suddenly in the doorway behind them, worried eyes on his princess.

"Weez, I'm not angry with you." The curly boy murmured into his girlfriend's hair. She was tucked under his chin, head against his chest.

"Niall told me," Marie nodded and sniffed. It didn't matter that he wasn't angry, she was angry with herself. She sniffed again, catching the scent off her

boyfriend's shirt. "Haz, is this Lou's shirt?"


	6. When There Was You and Me

Harry stiffened and pulled away from her. He should have known that the brown girl would recognize the smell of Lou on him. He wanted to hit

himself when he caught the way Marie's eyes widened and Niall's narrowed. "N-no,"

"Then why do you smell like Boo?" She asked gently, letting him deny it if he wanted. He didn't.

Louis snuck quietly from Harry's room; about to cross the hall into his when he caught sight of the trio. "Oh…" The curly boy gestured for him to

join them and he did.

"Boo?" Marie tried to keep the tremble from her voice. "Wha-why-" She tried again, taking a deep breath. "How long?"

Louis looked to Harry for an answer but he was staring in horror at his girlfriend. "We've been… we have… since February."

Marie nodded once, eyes blank. Niall reached forward, sliding his hand down her arm to her clenched fist. "Maz," He pleaded. The blonde knew

the look in her eyes. Pain beyond anything and mingled with an anger that wouldn't dissipate for a long while. She let him lace their fingers.

"Not this February." Harry continued. "We… We started like this last year." He wanted more than anything to erase his time with Louis. "It got

serious in G-Greece." The last bit he stuttered out and Lou fidgeted in his robe.

"On her _birthday?_" Niall came forward angrily. Marie's hand on his chest stopped him and both boys looked down at her.

"Does Ellie know?" She asked Louis.

"Y-yes,"

"She doesn't care that her boyfriend and his best friend are…" Marie choked and began again. "She doesn't care that you two are-"

"We've been broken up for a long time…" Louis replied, wringing his hands.

"Niall and I-"

"Maz, don't." Niall squeezed her hand, shaking his head. "It's not you."

She sucked in a deep breath. "Harry, I think we should just end this cleanly."

Harry nodded, accepting it without a fight. "Weez, I'm so sorry. But you know that Boo and I have been close for so long. We just can't stay

apart…"

"Haz, love." Marie smiled reassuringly. It was the oddest situation Marie had ever been in. She couldn't hold against Harry what she wouldn't

want anyone to hold against her. Of course she wanted him to be happy. She loved him, but for a long time that love hadn't been the same as

it had been in the early days of them dating. He'd gone from a lover to a good friend these past months and Marie hadn't really noticed.

"Haz, she's okay with it." Louis stepped forward to whisper against his band mate's ear.

"Marie, I don't want this to be over. I love you." Harry shook his head and moved closer.

"Harry… We've been over for a long time. Our fans knew it; our families knew it… We were just clinging to the memory of a flame. It's time we

stopped." She took a deep, steadying breath. "Besides, there is someone I've been ignoring for too long."

"Me?" Niall squeaked from behind his princess. His eyes were shining, exploding with love.

"Like you didn't know," Marie teased and smiled at her best friend. Niall was the one who knew her better than anyone and had held her heart

for so long, only leasing it to the curly boy.

"Can we still… Can I still come over and talk to you? Can I still expect you every morning pounding on my front door with some sort of exciting

news? Can I still call you whenever I need you? Can I still call you Weezy and have you call me Hazzie?" Harry was crying. "Marie you mean

everything to me. I've never met anyone who knew me as well as you do. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere, Haz. I'm just not going to be a girlfriend to someone who has a boyfriend." She reached out to take his hand and

squeeze.

Louis watched them silently, chewing his lip. It seemed that the three boys had all picked up Marie's habit.

"Every morning?" He begged and Marie just smiled sadly.

"I'll be there when you need me Harry." She leaned into Niall who'd moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm just not

yours anymore."

"Let her go mate," Louis claimed his curly boy's hand. "It's okay."


	7. Jello in the Mold

_~2 Months Later~_

Marie ran to catch up with the boys, laughing once she had triumphantly jumped onto Niall's back. They'd slipped comfortably into a

relationship better than either had ever had. The fans were in an uproar. Half claimed they knew it would happen; the dedicated Larry

shippers were the loudest in that group. The other half was a mess, rioting at the two couples and badgering Liam and Zayn to break it up

and fix them.

Harry was okay after he'd gotten used to waking up without Marie by his side. Louis was in the habit of waking him up the same way she had

so he'd be happy. The curly boy still had to turn his head when his band mate would lean in to kiss Marie's laughing mouth. She was laughing

and smiling all the time now, Haz noticed. He hadn't made her that way, Niall had. His world was happier in the arms of someone else. All he

wanted was her happiness and she had it. Louis's kisses were just as sweet as they'd always been but now they held comfort and an escape

from Marie's smiling eyes.

Niall found every second of everyday absolutely exhilarating with Marie by his side. There was never a reason for either of them to not be

smiling. They knew each other so well and they fit together so seamlessly. Marie always knew what Niall would say on any subject and vice

versa, they completed each other's sentences in public. In private they didn't have to, they didn't really speak, everything was in their eyes.

Danielle and Marie had gotten really close, spending time together. Their friendship was a lot like how El and Maz's had been before her and

Harry'd broken up. The dancer grinned over her boyfriend's shoulder at the tiny girl on Niall's back. "Having fun?" She squealed when Liam

poked her in the side.

"Yes!" Marie laughed, hanging on tight to the blonde's shoulders as he jogged. The four made it to the doors, _just_ beating the mass of girls

that were closing in. "Ny, love, how's this going to work?"

"We're each being interviewed separately as couples." Niall explained again, reaching back to smooth his girl's skirt against the back of her

legs as they were surrounded by men.

"I've got shorts on, love." Marie assured him quietly, kissing his neck.

Niall let her slide down and took her hand as the stagehand led them backstage. "Ready?" It was the first interview since they'd came out

about the breaking and making of couples. The blonde was nervous even with his light by his side, smiling confidently.

"Yeah," She whispered back, smiling brightly at the interviewer and sitting on the couch next to Niall.

"Hello," The older man greeted the couple.

"Hello," Niall replied just as Marie did. They leaned into each other, smiling before refocusing on the man.

"Niall, wow. You finally got the girl, if the rumors are correct, you've been chasing a long time." The interviewer, Dave, began. "How does it feel,

having her next to you rather than Harry?"

"Amazing. I love that you're mine, Maz." He turned to direct his answer at his girlfriend. "The rumors are true; I've loved you a long time."

"I love you, too, Ny." Marie put in before she could be interrupted.

"Marie, how do you feel about this? About Harry?" Dave asked.

"I'm happier than I've been in a long time. Harry and I were great in the beginning… but feelings change. I was falling in love with Ny before I'd

even realized it and by then my relationship with Haz was in the gutter." Marie replied, settling into the crook of her boyfriend's arm.

"The fans aren't taking it too well," Dave continued.

"We understand why they're upset, but they weren't inside the relationships like we were." Jello replied, speaking in unison again. They really

didn't notice anymore unless someone else pointed it out to them. "I'd be angry if one of my ships blew holes into another one of my ships,

too." Marie reasoned.

"That's really only something a fan would understand," Niall told Dave and tried to explain it. "Let's say a fan loved Marie and Harry together,

yeah? But also wanted Larry Stylinson to be real. That means they ship Marry _and _Larry. Seeing as Lou and Harry are together now… Larry

blew holes in Marry."

"Ah," Dave scratched his temple, the epitome of confusion. "Is it _really_ awkward between you and Harry now, Marie?"

"No. We've actually slid back into the friendship we'd had before. There's no flirting now, but besides that it's the same." Marie smiled,

unconsciously playing with Niall's fingers on her shoulder.

Jello walked back stage, smiling at an inside joke. They'd both noticed how Dave's hair hung an inch to the left of where it was supposed to

be. They passed Harry and Louis who were moving onstage without looking away from each other.

The curly boy's face slipped into a grimace just as they got onstage. Louis squeezed his hand, reminding him he wasn't alone. The couple sat

down and Dave smiled at them.

"Hello boys."

"Hey Dave," Harry replied, forcing a smile.

The interviewer went through the same spiel with Larry as he had with Jello. When he got to the question about the level of awkward

between Harry and Marie both boys hesitated.

"It's not really _awkward_ it's just different." Harry said carefully.

"How do you mean?" Dave leaned forward, interested.

"Well, I'm used to Weez being near me, you know? I'm used to waking up to her pounding on my door at some ungodly hour with some kind of

exciting news. Every day that I wasn't home I had a Skype message waiting for me and a text telling me about it." Harry's voice hitched and he

took a deep breath. "I'm not used to seeing her holding hands with Niall. When they're together it's obvious that, to them, they're the only

people in the world. It'd been like that for me, too."

"It's okay Haz," Louis whispered, resting his hand on his boyfriend's knee.

"You spent almost twenty minutes with them, you know what I mean." Harry finished, looking anywhere but at the camera or the interviewer.

"You're not happy?" Dave ignored the last comment to ask.

Louis flinched and Harry took his hand. "I'm happy. Boo's my best mate and you know what they say about the best loves being the best

mates first? It's true." Boo smiled and leaned in to kiss the curly boy's shoulder. "It's not that I'm not happy, it's just new for me. In my

defense, Marie and I only broke up two months ago and we were serious…"

Larry joined Jello backstage as Liam led Danielle on.

Niall was sitting on the couch and Marie was standing in front of him, waving her hands around dramatically. It was something she did when

no one understood what she was trying to say, Harry knew. The two boys sat next to their band mate.

"…She thought I was like, 10. I'm _clearly_ not 10." She loosely outlined her body. Harry and Niall's eyes followed the motion of her hands.

"Mazzi, you're tiny." Niall tried.

"I'm tall." She replied stubbornly. The blonde took her hand and tugged. "No. No, not until you agree. You have to _mean _it."

"You're very tall, Maz." Niall told her very seriously. Marie beamed and let him pull her into his lap. The blonde tightened his arms around his

girlfriend. "In comparison to those toddlers," He laughed, pointing to the couple two year old-looking boys.

"I hate you!" Marie exclaimed, twisting and trying to get away from him. In their struggle she accidentally kicked Harry. "Oh sorry, Harry."

"When did you two sit down?" Niall asked and tucked his girlfriend under his chin.

"Five-" Lou began.

"Five minutes-" Harry wondered, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Louis confirmed, nodding.

"Sorry, we didn't see you." Marie cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong, Haz?" The curly boy's eyes were red-rimmed just barely but it

was still noticeable.

"Nothing," Harry replied. He'd forgotten that the brown girl could read him so well. Amazing what two months apart could make you forget.

"Liar," She scooted closer to her ex, staying in Niall's lap. "What's wrong?"


	8. New Lengths

Harry searched for anything honest that would work. He wouldn't tell her that he missed her. "My mum's sick," He finally came up with. Anne

had a small cold that he was exaggerating.

"I'm sorry, Hazzie, she'll be okay though." Marie patted his hand, comfortingly and he started tearing up again. "Oh, Haz." Her bottom lip

pouted out the way he loved and she leaned in to give him a hug.

It was almost enough. The brush of Niall's arm against his ruined the hug, though. Marie had kept hold of the Irish boy's hand while she'd

leant towards him.

The blonde shot him a knowing smile. He knew what Harry was doing; he'd been doing it for years. He'd had to play on her sympathies since

the beginning if he'd wanted any attention.

Marie relaxed back against Niall's chest, sliding an arm up around behind his neck. A soft smile played around her lips, widening when the

blonde nuzzled her cheek. "Niall," She protested, but turned so she could kiss him.

"You love me,"

"So?" The Irish boy's princess stuck her tongue out. "Oh my gosh!" She slapped both hands over her mouth, staring at the man coming

through the doorway.

The guy had heard the outburst and smiled in their direction before turning to follow his smile. "Hello,"

"Hey," The three boys said warily. They'd all seen his face before on the tele but didn't know his name.

Marie was buzzing with excitement, squealing behind her hands.

"Marie Santos and One Direction, they told me you'd be here." Tom smiled again, eyes twinkling.

"You know my name?" Marie curled into a loose ball on Niall's lap, holding herself down.

"You're one of my favorite authors," The guy nodded. Harry's eyes narrowed just slightly, he knew a flirt when he saw one.

"Really? Oh my gosh," The brown girl's smile was huge. "You- I love Loki, he's my favorite. I love _War Horse_, too. You're an amazing actor." She

nodded like a bobble-head and Tom's smile widened.

"A Loki fan, huh?" Tom sat in the chair next to the couch her and the boys were sitting in. "I was wondering, actually, if you'd sign these for

me?" He pulled out the first edition box collection of her books from his bag and handed them to her.

Marie patted herself down then shifted to pat Niall down. She frowned. "I don't have a pen."

Tom handed her the pen he had in his pocket. "I came prepared, just in case."

She silently flipped through each book before signing them. "I can't believe you read them. You actually liked them?" The brown girl asked as

she handed them back.

"They were great," He replied and waved down an intern that had a tray of food.

Perrie and Zayn were just coming off stage, following Danielle and Liam. Tom stood up, wiping his crummy hands on his jeans before offering

his fan his hand.

"Can I get a picture with you?"

"Me?" Marie squeaked, accepting his hand and standing awkwardly beside him.

"Yeah," Tom handed his camera to Niall who had offered his hand to take the picture.

The blonde waited until they were posed. His eyes narrowed a little behind the camera when Tom wrapped his arm intimately around the

petite Hispanic. She tensed up a smidge, her smile came out a little forced.

"Thank you, Marie." Tom got his camera back and looked at the picture, after giving the tiny girl a shoulder hug he walked away.

"That," Marie pointed after him, "was Tom _Hiddleston_. Did you see that? He wanted a picture with _me._" She tackled Niall, hugging him around

the neck. "Ny! Wasn't that incredible?"

"Yeah and it looks like you've got yourself a famous fan." The blonde replied, smiling against his princess's neck. "Hey," He said once she let

him go.

"Hm?" Marie smiled up at him, twisting her hair around her finger. "I love you, too." She said and skipped around him to go talk to Danielle.

Harry had watched the entire time and was amazed that his band mate hadn't said anything. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked when

the blonde came back over to the couch to gather his and his girlfriend's things.

"She knew he was flirting and she pulled away from him." Niall told him and stood up from his squat. "End of story. I'm not going to bother her

with things she already knows."

Marie joined the three still by the couch and they started back outside. "Lunch?" She and Niall asked at the same time once they were in the

parking lot. Paul promised to take them out if they'd get on the bus. They claimed seats, lazily hanging out of the windows and waving to fans.


	9. Determined

Louis caught a teddy bear with a collar labeled; _Jello._ "This is for you two." He called and threw it back. Harry had caught a tiny beanie baby

Panda with a shirt on. The shirt had a big pink heart and the name _Marry_ through it. He stuffed it into his hoody pocket.

"Aw, Ny, look at this little guy." The curly boy sunk lower in his seat, listening to the way his world's voice wrapped around his band mate's

name.

"Pandas _are_ your favorite animal, Maz. They listen." Niall had his arms around her, holding her close as they went through their gifts. "That's

not ours," He said, taking the koala and lobbing it towards the front of the bus where Harry and Louis were sitting.

"Thanks," The older boy called back. His boyfriend snatched the stuffed animal and slid the zipper on the back open.

"Boo," Harry showed his boyfriend the charm bracelet. It had a small panda charm, one of his birthday, one of Marie's, the date they started

dating, and several charms with pictures of them encased.

"Haz, don't let it bother you." Louis took the bracelet from the curly boy and slid it into his duffel bag on the seat next to him.

When the bus finally stopped at a restaurant Niall and Marie elbowed their way to the front and nearly sprinted into the building. Liam and

Danielle followed after them at a walk, laughing at the pair. Zayn had Perrie on his back and Larry was holding hands on the way in.

"What are you getting?" Niall asked his girlfriend as she stood up to the counter.

"Hi, sweetheart." She greeted the boy behind the register. "Can I have a large mocha frappe with caramel drizzle? Extra drizzle on that

please. I'd also like a twenty piece nugget and apple dippers. Do you still have the caramel dip stuff?"

The boy nodded. "Did you want those instead of fries?"

"You can do that here? I wish we could at home… I mean-" Marie smiled. "Yes, please. Thank you."

Niall stepped forward to order. "Marie, are you going to share what you don't eat with me?" He grinned when she laughed. "I'll have the same

thing, down to the extra caramel drizzle on my mocha frappe. I'd like a large fry though, please."

They sat in the lounge chairs after taking a number and waited for their food, chattering excitedly about something Harry couldn't make out. He

listened harder and just caught the end of their conversation about shoes.

The curly boy had to admit, even if only to himself, that the two were perfect for each other. The blonde and his girl were always excited about

something. They were both always bouncing around and smiling. Harry remembered being the reason Marie had clamped down on it. She'd sit

quietly, fidgeting and humming to herself whenever he seemed tired or in an off mood. He grimaced; he knew Niall was better for her.

He and Louis ordered and sat down across the aisle from them. The guilt was pouring into every moment he spent with his boyfriend. The curly

boy felt terrible that he was pining after Marie every second instead of making Louis happy. The older boy had told him not to worry about it;

he knew it'd take time to get over the brown girl.

"Niall," Marie grabbed the blonde's arm.

Everyone in their group turned to look at her. She was staring at her phone screen in shock. "What is it?" Liam asked. Louis and Harry glanced

at each other. When it'd been Marry Liam had never really spoken to Marie. Because he was always with Niall, he was also around her and

had grown close to her.

"No," Niall shook his head, smiling. "You got the part?"

Marie beamed at her boyfriend, buzzing. She held her phone out for him and he almost climbed over the table to grab her up in a hug. "I can't

believe it,"

"You got it? I told you that you would." Liam said and carried Jello's food to them.

Zayn high-fived Marie and kept on his way to the table next to Larry. "Well done," He kissed Perrie long and slow before telling her bye and

letting her walk away.

Harry looked confusedly at his boyfriend who had gotten up and tackle hugged the tiny girl. "Weezy! You got the part!" Louis grabbed their

food and sat back down. "Weez had gone out for a part in the movie they're making of her book. She got the lead she'd tried for." He

explained in a whisper once he was back at the table.

"Congrats Weez." Harry high-fived his ex, wishing that he was still the one she would have told first.

"Thanks," Marie turned her million watt smile in his direction. She glanced down when her phone vibrated again. "Cher texted me," The tiny

girl's expressive face was dumbfounded. "Niall, Cher _Lloyd_ just texted _me._"

"Yeah? She wants to meet you but she's been busy. What'd she say?" Niall asked around a bite of food.

Marie popped another loaded nugget in her mouth before texting Cher back. "She said she's here and she'll be by our next hotel." She

squirmed in her seat and sat back against the wall to finish her food.

"Mazzi we understand why you're excited. You don't have to hold it back." Niall reached across to massage her shoulder.

"Cher. Cher. Cher. Cher. Cher." The petite Hispanic chanted. She took a long pull from her frappe. "Niall, babe, Cher wants to meet me. What if

I screw it up somehow and she hates me?"

"She won't hate you, Maz. Relax."

Harry continued glancing over at the pair. He didn't like that the blonde could calm her down so easily. The curly boy had never been able to do

that. He started staring when the two had a mini food fight, laughing and shooting fries at each other. They didn't care about the outside

world; they only saw each other.

Suddenly the lyrics to Perfect Two by Auburn were blaring in his mind. Harry tried to shake it and ended up actually shaking his head to clear it.

When that didn't work he slumped and hummed defeat to the tune of the song.

Louis scrutinized his boyfriend's face. The curly boy was humming the first song they'd ever heard Marie sing. He noted how Jello was playing

and then understood. Obviously Lou knew that their relationship was one of chance, but that didn't make it hurt less. His boy was in love with

Weez and there was nothing he could do about it… except maybe remind him how in love _they_ used to be.


	10. Injury's Price

Marie hopped down and offered Niall her hand. "I hate you, Ny. There's sweet chili somewhere in my hair, I know it." She laughed, making a

big show of checking her hair. When the search came back unsuccessfully she kissed her boyfriend. "You're lucky,"

"What would you have done?" Niall taunted, sticking his tongue out. The mischievous light in Maz's eyes told him enough, but when she batted

her lashes innocently his smile faded. "That's not fair, you started it."

Marie shrugged and skipped towards the door, dragging him along with her. The rest of their group followed after them at Paul's signal. They

had a three hour drive to their next hotel and they were all wide awake.

On the bus the brown girl climbed up to her boyfriend's shelf-bed and grabbed her playing cards. "Who's up for some B.S.?" She called as she

started to climb back down. The boys looked up in time to see her foot slip. Niall lurched forward, catching her awkwardly before her head

could bash the bed across the aisle. The brown girl's foot twisted at an odd angle and she winced, yanking her leg away from the corner. The

cracking noise made her flinch.

"Maz," The blonde murmured, shifting so she was in his lap. "Where?" His eyes travelled the length of her body, noting every curve, freckle,

and the slight reddening of her ankle.

"I'm so dumb, I've done that so many times and I _still_ fall." Marie stretched out her leg and rotated her injured ankle, testing. Her small cry of

pain alerted Harry that she had hurt herself this time, he got up.

"Twisted?" The curly boy asked when he was hovering over them.

Marie stared at her foot, eyes wide. "It's purple," Her voice was very small.

"I'm sorry, Maz. I was worried about you knocking your head. I didn't think you would have landed with your leg like that." Niall's eyes were full

of self-loathing.

"Ny, it's not your fault I fell." Marie held his eyes for a moment longer before glancing up at her ex. "I don't know," She answered him. Paul had

materialized behind Niall and was taking stock of the situation.

He sighed and knelt down to say in quiet tones, "Niall do you want me to carry her or are you going to?"

"I've got her." The blonde stood up and bent down to pick up his injured girlfriend. "Where to?" Paul led the Irish boy to the front of the bus

where there was a first aid kit.

"Sit her down on this seat so I can wrap her ankle." The boys' bodyguard looked Marie squarely in the eyes. "Marie, we're taking you to get

checked out once we stop. I know you don't want to stop now,"

Zayn, Liam, Danielle, and Louis all backed out of Paul's way. Harry and Niall sat on either side of the tiny girl. They all watched worriedly, eyes

flicking between the gauze being wrapped tight and her face. When she sucked in a pained breath through her teeth they all winced with her.

"It's more than just twisted." Paul diagnosed.

Two hours later Niall had his girlfriend on his back, and they were walking into the hospital that was fifteen minutes away from their hotel. The

woman at the front desk did a double take when she saw the boys of One Direction coming through the emergency entrance doors. She

waited, feigning patience, for them to walk over to her.

"What's happened, Mr. Horan?" The woman, Annalynn, according to her name tag, asked.

"We think Maz broke her ankle," Niall told her, the self-loathing from earlier saturating every word.

Annalynn's skilled eyes focused in on the gauzy ankle hanging by the blonde's hip. "Well let's get her in to the doctor, then, shall we?" She

handed Harry, who was the closest besides Niall, a clipboard. "Could you fill these out while I take Jell-them back?"

Haz nodded, he and Louis went to sit down in the plushy green chairs. Zayn, Liam, and Danielle joined them after they each had said good

luck to the brown girl in some way.


	11. Want You Back

When Marie opened her eyes again they were wide and innocent. "Ny-bear," She almost felt bad for using the nickname. His surprised gasp

made her feel worse. "Please." The brown girl's voice had gone soft, lulling.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Mazzi." Niall pleaded, pulling his already injured girlfriend into his lap. "Someone can stay here with you and

you'll be safe."

"What if I stay backstage?" Marie kissed his hand that was against her cheek.

"Only if you promise that you'll be sitting back there. I don't want you on that ankle." Niall finally gave in, telling himself that tonight he'd work

something out. He didn't feel as bad when he got a wide smile and a long kiss from his princess.

Liam came back in to announce that the stylist was there.

Lou came to do the boys' hair and brought Lux with her. Neither had been told about Marie's ankle and when the little girl saw it she froze.

"Weez?" She asked uncertainly, eyeing the boot.

"Hey beautiful." Marie smiled and opened her arms for their trademark hug. Lux ran into her arms and squeezed her. "How have you been,

Lux?"

"I'm okay. What did you do?"

"Hey Marie- Oh my, what happened?" Lou joined her daughter, the rest of the boys slid into the room behind her. "Did- did a fan…"

"No! No. This was entirely me. I fell on the bus." Marie replied, vehemently protecting the fans. She rolled her eyes when the stylist cracked a

smile. "I'm fine."

The older woman started on the boys' hair. They chatted with her easily; they were comfortable from years of working with her. When Lou

offered to do Marie's hair, too, the brown girl told her sure.

After their hair was done the boys left so that the petite Hispanic and Niall could get dressed.

"Hm," Marie eyed the boot. "Do you think I could leave the boot on?" She didn't wait for an answer and just took the boot off.

Niall studied her closely, making sure she wasn't in pain. He didn't have the presence of mind to think that his girlfriend was in only her

underwear. The blonde helped her into the leggings then made her sit down to put the boot back on.

"Ny, I'm okay." Marie promised. "Go get ready." She pulled her off-the-shoulder, baggy, knit sweater over her head. The Irish boy reluctantly

turned around and walked to his bag to grab clothes out.

A knock on the door made them both look up. "Marie?" Harry's voice came through and she looked over at her boyfriend.

"Go ahead." Niall gestured for her to go see what he wanted.

Marie stumped over to the door with one of her yellow TOMs in her hand. "Hey Harry." She greeted the curly boy standing in the hall.

Harry cocked his head to the side, gesturing for her to join him. "I need to talk to you,"

"Do we have to do this right now?" The tiny girl complained, watching the green eyes she used to love. They were full of shock, like he didn't

expect her to know what this was about.

Harry recovered quickly. "Doesn't your medicine make you sleep?" He reasoned. "I was going to wait until after the concert, but then I

remembered you'd be asleep." The curly boy didn't want to think what she'd be doing with his blonde band mate if she wasn't sleeping.

"I'll come over there after the show, okay?" Marie leaned against the wall, balancing on her bad leg to put on her shoe. When she almost fell

Harry threw his hands out to catch her.

They stood there in shock, his hands still on the tops of her arms. Their eyes met and the green scorched the sparkling brown. It was the first

time they'd really touched since they'd broken up. When Marry ended, so did any type of friendship they might have had.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Harry reluctantly let his light go. "I thought you were going to fall and I didn't want you to hurt yourself again. I just kind of

grabbed you, I didn't think about it…" The curly boy rambled.

"Harry."

"I know you don't want me to touch you and I should have just let you go. You weren't really in danger of getting hurt. You caught yourself

always. I guess that's why you leaned against the wall. You have impeccable balance usually so that should have got my brain working."

"Harry," Marie reached out to cover his mouth. "Shut up. I'm okay. It's okay. Calm down." The curly boy nodded. "You okay now?" She asked

before dropping her hand.

"Walk back to my room with me." Harry started to amble down the hall, not waiting for her. The brown girl followed after him slowly, almost

warily. Louis was coming out of the room just as the curly boy was walking in. "We're going to talk," He explained quickly. The older boy

nodded and walked down the hall to Liam's room.

Marie sprawled on the bed, letting her boot hang off the edge. She waited, knowing from past experience that he had to warm himself up for

any type of serious conversation. After a solid minute and a half Harry stopped pacing and sat down next to her.

"A fan put this inside that koala," The curly boy held out his wrist. Silver and glinting over his _I can't Change_ tattoo was a charm bracelet. He

watched the girl of his dreams study it. "I've been wearing it almost every minute of every day. I just can't let it go. I can't let you go."

"Harry," Marie had seen the pictures and gifs of the bracelet on his wrist. The crazy Marry shippers were breaking. Because he only wore it

over his tattoo, they thought he meant he couldn't change his love for her. "You're killing your fans, doing that to them. They loved us Haz, and

you're just rubbing salt in wounds."

Harry let his fingers crawl until they could twist in the stray locks of hair by his light's shoulder. "I'm not trying to hurt them."

"Think about Boo, Harry. Look at how much he's hurting." Marie didn't jerk her head away like she wanted to.

"I love you, Weez. Why can't you just love me back? That's all I want. I need you." He replied, and other than flinching, ignored the Louis jibe.

"I need to go," Marie said and sat up. She slid to the edge of the bed but Harry grabbed her shoulder before she could get up. "Wha-"

Harry kissed her. He knew exactly the way she loved to be kissed. He had missed the way her lips tasted and when he sighed she shuddered.

The curly boy was too lost in it to realize that she wasn't kissing him back. The brown girl was trying to pry his hands away from her back and

neck.

"Harry! Let me go-" Marie finally jerked her head free of his grip in time for Louis to walk in. "I hate you." She spit over her shoulder as she

tore out of the room.

"Harry, what… what were you doing?" Lou scrutinized the broken-hearted dim light in his boyfriend's eyes. "Were you kissing her?"

"I… I... Louis, she said she hated me." The curly boy sobbed, curling himself into a tight ball around a pillow.


	12. A Place to be New

On the way to the stadium Marie ignored Harry; she didn't even look at him when he spoke. As small as that was everyone noticed. She

received a lot of questioning looks to which she replied that it was nothing.

They had almost an hour before the show started and they all sat in the dressing room. Liam and Zayn whispered excitedly to each other,

looking up at the brown girl in their band mate's lap every now and then. Louis and Harry sat in the arm chair together and they practiced their

songs in whispers.

Niall was singing softly in his girlfriend's ear, smiling against her hair. He wanted to know what was up with her and Harry but didn't want to

restart her headache. Maybe later tonight he could ease into the conversation and-

Liam interrupted the blonde's thoughts with an outburst. "Yes!" He realized a moment later that he'd shouted. "Sorry,"

"Care to share?" Louis drawled and his tongue snaked out over his lips against the curly boy's shoulder. He winked when he saw Marie's

smile. The older boy knew what had happened between his boyfriend and her; he knew both of their feelings. He loved them both, in different

ways, of course, but he didn't know how to fix them.

Marie had overreacted about the kiss and she knew she'd have to apologize to her ex later. Right then, though, her heart was melting over

the scene in front of her. She had always shipped Larry and seeing it in action made her want to cry. The relationship the two boys had was

like a fairytale. Love and magic and beauty surrounded the pair. She felt like only Louis saw what she did, though, and it hurt her to think he

was hurting.

The boys were welcomed on stage to the sound of ten thousand screaming girls. They all put on bright smiles and played their parts well. The

brown girl watched from backstage, she was on her feet whooping and jumping with the rest of the girls. Two songs in Liam asked everyone

to settle down for a minute.

"Zayn and I have a surprise for you and the lads," He began and motioned for the stage hand to lead the confused Marie out.

"Leelee," Maz complained but held her arm out so the mic could be wired. "What are you doing?"

"We want you to sing," Zayn piped up from beside her. He knew the song she'd want and told Josh to start it.


	13. Bombshell

Marie stood in shock for a minute before letting the music sink in.

"_It's a little bit funny_

_This feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can_

_Easily hide_

_I don't have much money_

_But boy if I did_

_I'd but a big house where_

_We both could live_"

The stadium was dead silent as they listened to her. Harry was shaking his head with his eyes closed, letting her voice wrap around him.

"_So excuse me forgetting_

_But these things I do,_

_See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_"

Marie's eyes danced between swimming green and sparkling blue.

"_Anyway the thing is_

_What I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It might be quite simple_

_But_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_What I put down in words,_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_"

As she kept singing she got more comfortable and let them hear her real voice. Marie had a powerful voice that was full of emotion. The front

row girls were clutching hands, crying, as they swayed to the beat. When the song was over there was a second of dead silence.

The stadium exploded into applause and screams. They had loved it. On the big screen everyone could see Harry wiping his eyes and Niall

blinking fast. The tiny girl ran into the blonde's arms, hugging him tight and ignoring the dull throb of her ankle.

"Marie, that was beautiful." The curly boy added his arms to the group of tangled limbs that encircled the brown girl.

The audience screamed in protest when Marie started to walk off stage. "Do you want me to stay out here?" She asked into her mic. When

they screamed 'sing' she blushed. "This is the boys' concert."

"Sing with us, Maz. You know all of our parts." Liam grinned and motioned for the band to start back up again.

Marie gave in and took her first position between her boyfriend and Zayn. She was limping slightly but smiling through it. A rush of adrenaline

surged through her body, taking away the dull throb of her ankle. After the first song the petite Hispanic was jumping around with the boys.

Three songs in Niall scooped Marie up and hauled her over to the couch. She struggled to get away while singing on key and laughing. "Help!"

"Did anybody hear that?" Louis called, dropping his part of the song to look out into the crowd. The audience froze for two beats before

screaming their heads off.

Marie played along. "Somebody help me!" She squealed as her boyfriend tickled her.

"SOMEBODY NEEDS HELP," Louis shouted and flipped backwards over the couch to land near the pair giggling on the floor. He snatched his

blonde band mate up and threw him over his shoulder. As the older boy struggled across the stage Marie rolled away from the couch, knocking

into Harry.

The curly boy fell backwards, landing on his butt with his legs over his ex's abdomen. She was laughing so hard she was convulsing. Harry

joined her, loving the delighted peals of laughter. When Marie scooted into a sitting position he stood up to offer her a hand.

The fans loved Marry whispering almost as much as Larry whispering and they got a touch louder when the curly boy's lips met the tiny girl's

ear. "After the show can we talk?"

Marie nodded and loped off across the stage to where Liam and Zayn were taking cameras up on stage. She stuck her tongue out when they

turned the lens on her. When the song that they'd all stopped singing was over they piled onto the couch.

Niall sat by the arm with Marie on his lap and Harry sat beside them. Liam and Zayn sat next to them and Louis dove over top of them. His

head rested in the brown girl's lap and her fingers ran absently through his hair.

The twitter questions started up on the screen. They were asked to dance, play leap frog, and sing part of the song stuck in their heads. The

questions were all regular ones that they'd seen before but they had fun with it like they usually did.

_Can we see Weez's baby bump? _ Seat 438

"Uhm, I'm not pregnant." Marie stuttered out at the same time that Harry threw Niall a sharp glare. She lifted the bottom of her sweater up to her ribs and

turned sideways. "See?" The big screen was a close up of her middle and her new tattoo was very visible. _Is brea liom tu _was signed in curly cursive right under

where the bottom of her bra was.


	14. Tip-toe

Back in London the boys were all over at Niall's to say bye to Danielle and Marie. Their headlining tour for the new album started in two days

and they were leaving in the morning. The couples cuddled together, speaking softly to each other. The blonde was wiping his girlfriend's eyes

and kissing away the tears that slipped past.

"Mazzi, love. Please don't cry." The Irish boy murmured into her hair. She'd been distant the past couple days and he didn't want to leave

without knowing why. "What's wrong?"

"I- I just don't want you to go," She hiccupped and tried to swallow down her emotions. Barely three months ago at the concert she had told

everyone she wasn't pregnant. Marie'd taken at least four tests to be sure and she hadn't told Niall yet.

Harry wandered into the bathroom in Marie's flat. He had followed her home so they could talk and he needed to cool off first. The curly boy

splashed water on his face, as he dried his face his eyes fell on the little pink plus sign. He felt his heart splinter apart. With shaking hands he

pulled his mobile out to snap a picture of it.

"Weez," He called as he masked the pain and made his way back into the living room.

Marie dropped her hands from her stomach and her head snapped up. "Hey," she smiled half-heartedly.

"You're... You haven't told Niall yet, have you?"

"Haz-" A sob broke through whatever reply she was going to make.

Harry quickly took advantage of the situation, wrapping his arms possessively around the brown girl. He tucked her under his chin, grinning

triumph when her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt. "Why are you crying? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Niall is in a world famous band, Haz. He can't take care of a baby. I'm so terrible…" Marie rambled, shaking her head against the curly boy's

chest. "We don't need a baby on top of all this tension. Oh, God he's going to want to stay here." She pulled out of Harry's arms and covered

her face with her hands. "Don't tell him. Don't tell Louis either."

"I won't," He promised, pressing his lips to her forehead before releasing her and leaning against the counter. "If you weren't so stressed

about it, would you be happy?"

Before Marie could answer Niall burst through her front door. She froze, thinking he must have over-heard.

"Harry, I said don't tell her." The Irish boy glared at his band mate.

Harry held his hands up in surrender. "You know I can't keep things from her. You know how impossible it is." He played along to cover what

his world had told him.

Niall turned towards his princess. "I- I keep it in my pocket waiting for the right time. Now that Harry has tipped my hand…" The blonde took

Marie's hand in both of his and tugged until she stood barely an inch from him. "Marry me," He murmured.

Harry backed out of the room, moving stealthily to the door and out. Once he was outside he bit his lip to keep in the threatening sobs. He

almost sprinted to his car on the road. The curly boy tore out of the cul-de-sac and sped down the London streets to his flat.

He was visibly shaking by the time he had taken the keys out of the ignition and opened his car door. Engaged. A baby. He'd never have her

now and he knew it with heart-breaking clarity.

Very suddenly Louis was there, pulling him from the car and leading him inside. "What happened?" The older boy asked. "What's wrong?

Harry! Talk to me, don't close me out."

"Weez is-" Harry choked more from the pain than the fact that he was breaking a promise. "She's pregnant, Louis. Pregnant. Why couldn't that

be me? Niall just proposed and I'm sure she said yes…" They'd have a beautiful baby, probably with his band mate's eyes and Marie's hair.

She'd demand that she name it.

He and Weez had often mulled over baby names, playing with future possibilities. The curly boy knew the names she'd choose for this baby. A

girl would be called Darcy Lynn and a boy would be called Justin Edward. He even knew what she'd call her twins if that's what she had.

Louis pulled him from his self-deprecating thoughts. "You're sure?"

Harry gave a weak nodded and turned to bury his face in his boyfriend's chest, handing him his phone.

Marie stared at the pink diamond that glittered on her left-hand ring finger. She and Niall had spent an hour and a half on the couch talking

after she'd said yes. Maz could have told him then but she didn't. It would have to wait until they came back from tour. After the blonde left

she went into the bathroom and threw everything away before going into bed.

In the morning Marie got dressed and headed over to her boyfriend's. They all rode together to the airport and when the car stopped Louis

grabbed her elbow to help her out. She knew immediately that the curly boy had told and she tossed him a quick glare.

Inside the customary group hug the oldest band member kept a light hand on the tiny Latina's stomach. Niall didn't think anything of it and let

it between him and Maz. When the hug broke Marie put her lips very close to Louis's ear. "Don't say anything."

"I swear." He replied and smiled softly.

Marie caught a cabbie home and as soon as she got in she called the doctor's office. They told her that she could come in whenever she

wanted; their celebrity clientele didn't have to make an appointment.

"You can't say anything. I don't care how much they pay you." The tiny brown girl warned as they started the test that proved she was really

pregnant. "Don't even tell the boys."

"Of course we would never think of telling, Miss Santos." The nurse promised.

They got her all set up for her prenatal vitamins and follow-up appointments. The doctor told her she was two months pregnant and she

smiled with tight lips.

The boys were due back in three months and by then she'd be huge. During the couple weeks following the mark of her third month she took

to wearing only her blousy shirts. The fans noticed but instead of baby drama they just started calling her fat.

Marie sent her mom a picture of her small baby bump. She made sure that the ring was very prominent before pressing send. The brown girl

sent Louis his weekly update at the same time. After the deeds were done she sprawled out on the couch and fell asleep.

The day the boys got home was the same day as her appointment to find out what she was having. Marie opted for a soft white t shirt that

hugged her baby; she threw a sweatshirt on over it and headed out.

Louis wrapped Marie in a tight hug before Niall could reach her.

"Marie?" The blonde asked when the size of her belly stopped him from crushing her to his chest.


	15. Never Mine Again

"We- We're having a girl," She tried a small smile that failed, replaced quickly by defeated tears.

"We- But- When- How-" Niall stuttered out then took a deep breath to steady himself.

"A girl," Louis clapped excitedly.

"When did you find out?" The blonde asked, ignoring his band mate.

"A couple days before you guys left…" Marie replied reluctantly. "I didn't want you to think you had to stay with me." She explained quickly.

"You should have told me so I could be here for you- you two." Niall pulled the sweatshirt off his girlfriend and gazed at her swollen abdomen,

adoration clear in his eyes.

"We were okay," She promised, covering his hands on her stomach with hers.

The fans' screams alerted security to the situation and they hurriedly surrounded Marie and Niall. The band, Danielle, and Marie were whisked

outside to the waiting vehicle. The blonde kept his arms around his girlfriend even once they were sitting in the backseat of the van. He vowed

to not let her out of his sight or out of his reach.

The boys had an interview the next morning and then they'd be free for a month and a week. The Irish boy spent the ride home planning out

the remainder of his fiancée's pregnancy. He decided that he'd have to ask his mum to come look after Marie and the baby.

"Ouch," Marie groaned low, arching back to stretch, relieving the pressure from her stomach.

"What? What is it?" Louis asked, twisting onto his knees quickly to face her.

"Is she okay? What's wrong?" Harry was there beside his boyfriend, speaking at the same time.

Niall massaged his girl's lower back, starting gentle but when she asked him to press harder he didn't object. He'd seen a couple do this at a

signing two months ago.

"She's okay," Marie promised, breathing carefully. "She's excited is all."

"C-can I feel?" Harry asked, tentatively reaching his hand forward. Lou didn't ask permission, he just slid his hand onto her swollen belly. The

brown girl nodded, noting how the oldest boy's touch calmed her little kicker.

Suddenly Liam and Zayn's hands joined the rest of the boys', searching for a fluttery kick. "What are you going to name her?" Louis asked,

eyes locked on his hands.

"I-I don't know," Marie answered honestly. She didn't want to come up with a name all by herself.

"What were you telling me you loved? That you were going to name your first daughter, no matter what? The name you came up with when

you were 16." Harry supplied.

"Darcy Lynn," The brown girl blurted and smiled. Niall nuzzled her cheek, whispering against her ear.

"That's beautiful," He promised. "She's beautiful. Our precious Darcy," The blonde tried the name out.

"Really?" Marie's eyes were suddenly swimming.

"I love it."

xxx

"Coming on now is" Alan paused for effect, "One Direction!" His studio audience exploded into screams and applause as Liam, Zayn, Louis, and

Harry came down the stairs. The crowd slowly lost volume as they saw that the bubbly blonde was missing.

"Where's Niall?" A voice demanded from the middle of the bleachers. The question was repeated over and over again and finally Alan realized

a boy was missing.

The four boys had sat down already and were chewing their lips nervously. "Niall said he'd be here on time," Liam answered.

"Well Weez's appointment could be running a bit late-" Louis tried.

Zayn interrupted. "Or he could have just skipped out on us,"

"What's wrong with Marie?" The Chatty Man wondered as he claimed his seat. The crowd had quieted down after receiving their answer.

"I'm fine," The tiny girl's voice came, a bit defensively, from the top of the stairs.

Niall jogged down the stairs and joined his band mates on the couch. "Sorry, the traffic was mental."

"How's Darce?" Harry cut across the blonde's last words to ask.

"Still kicking," Niall replied evasively, shooting the curly boy a look that clearly said drop it.

"Who is Darce?" Alan wondered, expression one of slightly amused confusion.

"Niall, you might as well tell them." Louis offered.

"It's better than trying to hide them whenever we go out. You know Marie hates that." Liam agreed.

Zayn nodded. "Easier to just show them, don't you think? Mazzi, come here." He called to his band mate's girl.

Marie muttered something unintelligible, tipping the boys off that she'd been wired to a mic already. A thump followed quickly by an "Ow! Oh,

shoot" had Niall on his feet and up the stairs in hardly two seconds. "Ny, I'm fine."

The couple made their careful way down the stairs to the stage. The gold band wasn't the first thing the studio audience noticed. Marie's

massive baby swell captivated the group, Alan, and all the viewers at home.

"Hey," She greeted shyly as the boys made room for her on the couch. Niall tucked himself in beside her.

"Marie," The Chatty Man was at a loss for words. "You're massive."

"Yeah," The brown girl folded her hands protectively over her baby. The rings on her left hand finger glinted in the stage light. Alan seized the

opportunity to fangirl.

"Engaged!" He shouted, almost jumping out of his seat to take her hand and examine the rock. The softly glowing gold band nestled under the

bright diamond escaped his notice for a moment. When he saw it his smile faltered a second and then widened almost to cracking. "When did

you sneaky love birds go and get hitched?" He demanded, waving the camera forward to get a close up of the rings.

"Uhm," Marie stuttered out.

"Last week," Niall replied smoothly. "We've been engaged for ages though."

The interview centered on the baby and the marriage/engagement. Alan wanted to know about Darcy and how they were all taking the news.

He asked about how being married had changed their relationships within and outside of the band. About ten minutes before they were

scheduled to be off Liam dropped his own bomb.

"Danielle is also expecting." Team Payzer had been officially wedded about four months before Niall had proposed, so it didn't surprise anyone.

Marie and Niall had already known about it but the rest of the boys hadn't known. A group hug followed the release of Liam's happy

information.

Paul literally had to manhandle some fans who tried to feel Marie's baby as she was rushed to the vans. Niall followed closely behind them

with Louis and Harry on his heels. Liam hopped in the front seat and buckled in with seconds to spare. They tore out of the parking lot and

onto the highway.


End file.
